jugglefandomcom-20200215-history
World records
This is a list of endurance world records for juggling with various numbers and types of props. Additional world records for particular patterns, throws, and tricks are on Juggle Wiki in the following locations: *Rotations: Singles, doubles, flats, helicopters, pancakes *Other throws: Outside throws, overheads, backcrosses, shoulder throws, neck throws, body throws, multiplexes *Catches: Penguins, lazies, clawing, slapbacks *Siteswaps: 645, 933, 97531, 756, 9555, b97531, (8x,6)*, 966, db97531, fdb97531 *Other patterns: Pinball, BBB, froggy style juggling, chops, halfshower, Mills mess, box, shower, one hand, passing *Juggling while: balancing, head bouncing, isolated, on a rola bola, on a unicycle, blind *Juggling with: feet, head, mouth, paddle *Non-endurance records: Speed/slow juggling, spins, blind catches Balls *3 balls: 12 hours and 5 minutes by David Slick in 2009 (Guinness) *4 balls: 2 hours, 46 minutes and 48 seconds by Zdeněk Bradáč in 2010 (Guinness) *5 balls: 2 hours, 41 minutes and 26 seconds by Ofek Snir in 2016 (video) *6 balls: 9 minutes and 17 seconds by Christian Hauschild in 2014 (video) *7 balls: 12 minutes and 51 seconds by Ofek Snir in 2015 (video) *8 balls: 1 minute and 13 seconds by Anthony Gatto in 2006 (JISCON, video) *9 balls: 54 seconds by Anthony Gatto in 2006 (JISCON, video) *10 beanbags: 30 catches by Alex Barron in 2013 (video) *11 beanbags: 25 catches by Alex Barron in 2012 (video) *12 beanbags: 17 catches by Alex Barron in 2016 (video) *13 beanbags: 15 catches by Alex Barron in 2013 (video) Unverified claims: *5 balls: 3 hours and 47 minutes by Thomas Dietz in 2007 (claim) *6 balls: 24 minutes by Thomas Dietz in 2007 (claim, interview at 1:12:54) *9 balls: 348 catches by Anthony Gatto (claim) Rings *3 rings: 1 hour, 47 minutes and 49 seconds by Kenshin Tomie in 2016 (video) *6 rings: 6 minutes and 16 seconds by Willy Colombaioni in 2016 (video) *7 rings: 15 minutes and 6 seconds by Anthony Gatto in 2006 (JISCON, video) *8 rings: 1 minute and 17 seconds by Anthony Gatto in 1989 (JISCON, video) *9 rings: 235 catches by Anthony Gatto in 2005 (JISCON, video) *10 rings: 47 catches by Anthony Gatto in 2005 (JISCON) *11 rings: 17 catches by Anthony Gatto in 2006 (JISCON) *12 rings: 16 catches by Willy Colombaioni in 2016 (video, video) *13 rings: 13 catches by Albert Lucas in 2002 (JISCON) Unverified claims: *4 rings: 48 minutes and 8 seconds by Ameron Rosvall in 2008 (claim) *5 rings: 1 hour by Thomas Dietz in 2007 (claim at 1:15:00) *9 rings: 272 catches by Anthony Gatto (claim) *10 rings: 64 catches by Anthony Gatto (claim) *11 rings: 20 catches by Earl Shatford (claim) *11 rings: 22 catches by Sergei Ignatov (claim) and Anthony Gatto (claim) *12 rings: 24 catches by Albert Lucas (claim) *14 rings: 14 catches by Albert Lucas (claim) Clubs *3 clubs: 2 hours, 39 minutes, and 26 seconds by Kevin Hauer in 2016 (video) *5 clubs: 53 minutes and 21 seconds by Thomas Dietz in 2005 (JISCON) *6 clubs: 7 minutes and 38 seconds by Anthony Gatto in 2005 (JISCON, video) *7 clubs: 4 minutes and 23 seconds by Anthony Gatto in 2005 (JISCON, video of a slightly shorter run) *8 clubs: 16 catches by Anthony Gatto in 2006 (JISCON, video) and Willy Colombaioni in 2015 (video) *9 clubs: 11 catches by Eivind Dragsjø in 2016 (video) Unverified claims: *3 clubs: 6 hours by John McPeak in 1976 (claim) *4 clubs: 1 hour, 5 minutes, and 28 seconds by Luis Niño Villesca in 2004 (claim) *5 clubs: 57 minutes by Maximiliano Fusco (claim) *5 clubs: 1 hour and 25 minutes by Thomas Dietz in 2007 (claim) *8 clubs: 16 catches by Ben Thompson (claim) *9 sticks: 11 catches by Chris Fowler (claim) Ball bouncing Force bounce *5 balls: 59 minutes and 30 seconds by David Nayer in 2015 (video) *6 balls: 5 minutes and 48 seconds by David Nayer in 2016 (video) *7 balls: 2 minutes and 15 seconds by David Nayer in 2015 (video) *8 balls: 4 minutes and 12 seconds by Alan Sulc in 2011 (Bounce Page, video) *9 balls: 98 catches by Alan Sulc in 2016 (video) *10 balls: 10 catches by Alan Sulc in 2008 (Bounce Page, video), Henrik Veres in 2013 (video), and Tony Garcia in 2014 (video) *12 balls: 12 catches by Alan Sulc in 2008 (Bounce Page, video) Records with insufficient video evidence: *5 balls: 1 hour, 11 minutes, and 8 seconds by David Nayer in 2015 (video doesn't show the whole run; second part of the video starts after a 24-second gap) Unverified claims: *3 balls: 20 minutes by Fritz Grobe in 1991 (claim) *6 balls: 5 minutes and 49 seconds by Michael Battipaglia in 2010 (claim) *6 balls: 10 minutes and 3 seconds by David Nayer in 2016 (claim) *9 balls: ~130 catches by Alan Sulc (claim) Lift bounce *3 balls: 52 minutes and 41 seconds by David Jonsson in 2016 (video) *4 balls: 25 minutes and 14 seconds by Tayron Colombaioni in 2016 (video) *5 balls: 25 minutes and 53 seconds by Tayron Colombaioni in 2016 (video) *6 balls: 6 minutes and 43 seconds by Philippe Dupuis in 2016 (video) *7 balls: 11 minutes and 20 seconds by Tayron Colombaioni in 2016 (video) *8 balls: 1 minute and 14 seconds by Tayron Colombaioni in 2016 (video) *9 balls: 35 seconds by Mathias Ramfelt in 2011 (Bounce Page, video) *10 balls: 39 catches by Robert Mosher III in 2007 (Bounce Page) *11 balls: 11 catches by Tim Nolan in 1990 (Bounce Page, video) Unverified claims: *3 balls: 1 hour by David Jonsson in 2016 (claim) *5 balls: 29 minutes and 26 seconds by Luis Vale in 2004 (claim) *7 balls: 20 minutes and 3 seconds by Patrick McGuire (claim) *7 balls: 52 minutes by Antonio Bucci in 2001 (claim) *8 balls: 1 minute and 49 seconds by Tony Frebourg (claim) *8 balls: 4 minutes and 30 seconds by Antonio Bucci in 1988 (claim) *9 balls: 40 seconds by Johan Wellton in 2006 (claim) *9 balls: 46 seconds by Tony Frebourg (claim) *10 balls: 40 catches by Tony Frebourg (claim) and Robert Mosher III (claim) Diabolos High *3 diabolos: 5 minutes and 42 seconds by Pieter Slachmuylders in 2012 (video) *4 diabolos: 2 minutes and 28 seconds by Stevie Caveagna in 2016 (video) *5 diabolos: 54 catches by Ofek Shilton in 2011 (video) *6 diabolos: 7 catches by Tony Frebourg in 2015 (video) Unverified claims: *4 diabolos: 4 minutes and 17 seconds by Tony Frebourg in 2013 (claim) *5 diabolos: 1 minute and 7 seconds by Tony Frebourg in 2013 (claim) *6 diabolos: 13 catches by Tony Frebourg in 2014 (claim) Low *4 diabolos: 3 minutes and 27 seconds in 2016 (video) *5 diabolos: 47 catches by Pen Zen in 2016 (video) *6 diabolos: 6 catches by Guillaume Karpowicz in 2016 (video) Unverified claims: *2 diabolos: 32 minutes and 4 seconds by Kristian Scharling Jørgensen in 2011 (IJDb) *3 diabolos: 10 minutes+ by Ryo Yabe (claim) Rules If you find or set a new world record, you can add it to this page. Refer to these rules when you update the records. Required information The following information must be included for each record. The category of objects/type of juggling Five categories are recognized: *Toss juggling with balls (any roughly spherical objects, including beanbags) *Toss juggling with rings (any flat, roughly circular objects, including plates and hoops) *Toss juggling with clubs (any long, roughly cylindrical objects, including sticks and batons) *Bounce juggling with balls (with two subcategories: force bounce and lift bounce patterns) *Juggling multiple diabolos on a string (with two subcategories: high and low patterns) No multiplexing is allowed in any of these records. Bounce juggling records must be done on a solid, flat, horizontal surface with each throw bouncing only once before it's caught. A ball that bounces twice before it is caught is considered to have been dropped. Since a stable pattern can be maintained by simply pushing the balls slightly to redirect them, without actually gripping them, any touch of a ball with a hand (while no drops have been made) may be considered a catch in bounce juggling. The number of objects used This must be the actual number used to set the record - a record set using 11 balls would not be considered the record for 10 balls, even if 10 of the 11 balls were juggled for more catches than the existing 10 ball record. Records listed on this wiki must be done with a greater number of objects than the number of hands used (or for diabolo records, the number of strings used, with each person using one string). The duration of the record According to JISCON rules, all solo runs up to 250 catches are measured by the number of catches. For records measured by catches to be listed on this wiki, the number of catches must be at least as many as the number of objects used. For toss juggling and bounce juggling records, catches may be made with the juggler's hands or any other body parts. When a catch is made using a part of the body other than the hands, it is considered to have been caught by the hand that would normally catch it at that time in the pattern. The juggler may not use any pockets, nets, or other apparatus to catch objects. For diabolo records, the diabolos must be thrown and caught with the string for the catches to be counted. Catches are counted only while no objects have been dropped. JISCON defines a drop as a failure to catch an object that, as a result, hits the ground or any foreign object. A drop is considered to have happened at the moment the object should have been caught or touched, not when it hits the ground. For diabolo records, catches are counted only while no diabolos have been dropped or caught with the hands. Any object that leaves a hand after collecting has begun is considered to be dropped at the moment it's released, so no subsequent catches will be counted. Collecting begins when an object lands in a hand that is already holding another object. (Multiple diabolos may be on the string at the same time during a low diabolo pattern, and this is not considered collecting.) JISCON compares solo runs longer than 250 catches on the basis of time alone. (Other organizations may have different rules for deciding when to measure records by catches or time - records on the Bounce Page are usually measured by time when a run is over a minute.) Time is measured from the moment the first throw leaves the hand to the moment the last valid catch touches the hand. Fractions of seconds are rounded down. The source of the record To be considered valid, a record must be proved by video evidence, available either to the general public or to an organization that validates juggling world records, such as the Juggling Information Service Committee on Numbers Juggling (JISCON), Bounce Juggling World Records (the Bounce Page), Guinness World Records, or RecordSetter. The juggling pattern should be visible in the video for the full duration of the record. A link must be provided either to a video of the record, or to the website of a world record organization showing that the record has been validated. Unverified claims (records with no available video evidence) are listed separately. If there is a verified world record listed on this page for a given number of objects, any claim that equals or beats that record is listed. If there is no verified world record for a given number of objects, only the best claim for that number is listed. A link should be provided to a statement of the record, including all the required information listed above. Additional information The following information is not required for categorizing, comparing, or verifying records, but should be included if possible for each record. The name of the record-holder If there is a tie for a record, all the people who hold the same record should be listed. The exact type of prop used If a record is known to have been done with a certain variation of the three standard toss juggling props, such as beanbags, plates, hoops, sticks, or batons, the type of prop should be specified. The year the record was set If the exact year of a record is unknown, the year that the video was published or submitted for verification (or for unverified records, the year that the claim was made) may be used instead. Other lists of juggling records World records *Juggling world records page on Wikipedia *Official toss juggling world records verified by the JIS Committee on Numbers Juggling *Official bounce juggling world records on the Bounce Page *Diabolo world records on diabolo.ca *Joggling world records *Juggling world records playlist on YouTube *Juggling world records collection of world record videos National records *Brazilian juggling records *Dutch juggling records *Japanese juggling records *Norwegian juggling records Competition records *IJA Numbers Championships records - the longest run achieved with the highest number of props that has been qualified in each category in the IJA numbers juggling championships Personal record databases Defunct *The old Numbers Records list on the Juggling Information Service website (replaced by JISCON) *Juggling Records Database on Bogleg.com *The Juggling records database on the Internet Juggling Database Current *Trickdb.com *The Juggling Edge records *Juggling-records.com Category:Lists